Calendaring systems, in the simplest form, help users to organize their time. Additionally, calendaring systems may be used to schedule meetings, appointments, vacations or other types of calendar events or activities.
However, users may have difficulty in ascertaining the events or activities that are scheduled throughout the day in current calendaring systems. For example, in a “day-at-a glance” view, the user may only view a portion of the events or activities scheduled for that day. The user may then have to scroll upwards or downwards to view all the events or activities scheduled for that day. Furthermore, such events or activities may be difficult to ascertain if there are a large number of scheduled events or activities, especially if some of these events or activities are scheduled in conflict with one another.
Furthermore, in current calendaring systems, if the user desires to view the scheduled events or activities in other days, the user may have to switch between the “day-at-a-glance” view to the “monthly calendar” view and then select the day of interest in order to view the events or activities scheduled for that day in the “day-at-a-glance” view. Such a process is laborsome without ease of functionality.
Hence, current calendaring systems are deficient in enabling users to easily ascertain the events or activities scheduled for the days of interest.